Super Flygon
Super Flygon & Koopa Genius: Partners in Slime is the eleventh episode of Season 5 of Super Mario Island and is the overall 231st episode. Summary Flygon and Bowser Jr. become their superhero alter-egos, Super Flygon and Koopa Genius (respectively). When the Pokémon gang is covered in slime, Super Flygon and Koopa Genius must save them before it's too late. Plot The episode starts with a shot of the high cliff, which cuts to a shot of everyone's huts. The scene cuts to Bowser Jr. and Flygon, in superhero costumes, playing hide-and-seek by the huts and the latter is the seeker and is finishing counting to 100. While attempting to find Bowser Jr., Flygon notices a group of Magmar and Magmortar by a bonfire. Flygon thinks to herself that seeing a bonfire 'is very unusual'. When neither of the group are looking, Flygon attempts to touch the fire with one of her hands, but she is unharmed and her hands turn orange. Flygon then thinks to herself that touching fire was 'even more unusual than seeing a bunch of Pokémon starting a bonfire during the day', but finds Bowser Jr. hiding in an inactive fireplace in Shinx's hut after he accidentally startles her. Flygon picks up Bowser Jr., who is covered in fireplace dust, and tells him he was easy for her to find. The dragonfly Pokémon adds that Jr. also needs a bath. Bowser Jr. reluctantly agrees to take a bath, and two minutes later, he comes back to Flygon and tells her he is washing his costume at the Squirtle Laundromat. The young Koopa also excitedly tells Flygon that he has superpowers, and proves it by using telekinesis to move Caterpie away from her hut. Flygon is impressed, and tells Jr. that she also has superpowers. Jr. asks, and Flygon tells him that she can resist fire and is able to pick it up with her hands. Bowser Jr. becomes awed. Five minutes later, Bowser Jr., now wearing his superhero costume, explains that he picked up his costume from the Squirtle Laundromat. Quotes (Flygon notices a group of Magmar and Magmortar sitting by an ongoing bonfire) Flygon '(thinking; to herself): ''Well! A bonfire during the day. This is very unusual. (One of the Magmar notices Flygon, and the latter speed walks away before returning to the fire after none of the group of Magmar and Magmortar is looking) '''Flygon (thinking; to herself): I wonder if I have real superpowers. (uses her left hand to attempt to touch the fire) Huh. That didn't harm me. (Flygon's hands start to turn orange) Flygon (thinking; to herself): Crikey! This is even more unusual than seeing a bunch of Pokémon starting a bonfire during the day. I must have real superpowers. (Flygon then walks towards Shinx's hut, and the scene cuts to Flygon looking around for Bowser Jr. there) Flygon (thinking; to herself): That little Koopa has to be around here somewhere... (Bowser Jr., offscreen, falls down into the fireplace from the chimney and shouts in pain, startling Flygon) (Flygon then finds Bowser Jr. in the fireplace) Bowser Jr.: "I'm okay!" (thinking) Aww, I shouldn't have startled Flygon! (Flygon picks up Bowser Jr.) Flygon: "Found you, mate!" (dusts off Bowser Jr.'s superhero costume) "You know, you were really easy to find. You also need a bath!" 'Bowser Jr. '(reluctantly): "Fine..." Songs * "Super Flygon & Koopa Genius: Partners in Heroics" Trivia * This is the first time that the Squirtle Laundromat is first mentioned. Goofs * When Super Flygon gets Skitty out of the slime by using her laser beam powers, Skitty thanks her, but her voice sounds like Buneary's voice. Category:SMI Episodes (Season 5)